


gimmie time

by GamerArtGirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desperate Jaebum, I have no idea where he is and why I didn't involve him in this y'all I'm sorry XD, Jackson is Jackson, M/M, Mark is Mark, Oblivious Jackson, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Someone help Jaebum snag Jackson, Where is Waldo!Park Jinyoung, YoungBam if you squint, Yugyeom is CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerArtGirl/pseuds/GamerArtGirl
Summary: “Don’t you realize that Mark hyung is always staring at you?” Youngjae asked leaning against Bambam, which prompted Bambam to his arm around Youngjae.“He is not.” Yugyeom argued, blushing slightly.“So you’re telling me that if you turned your head a few degrees, you wouldn’t make eye contact with him right now?” Bambam asked with an eye roll.Yugyeom nodded, “Then do it.” Bambam smirked. Yugyeom froze as he lifted a fry, “What?” Youngjae pressed Yugyeom too, “I dare you to look over at Mark hyung’s table and see for yourself if he’s looking at you or not.”Yugyeom groaned and dragged his hand over his face before slowly turning his head.





	gimmie time

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I don't know where Park Jinyoung is.  
> 2.) I wrote this after being inspired by BTR's Boyfriend, that is childhood right there.  
> 3.) TBFH I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WAS TECHNICALLY GOING WITH THIS FIC, I JUST NEED THERE TO BE MORE MARKGYEOM OUT THERE. LIKE DAMN, THIS IS A CUTE SHIP, DON'T SLEEP ON IT. YOU GOT A BED DON'T YOU? SLEEP ON THAT!  
> 4.) i hope you enjoy.

Mark sat on the floor of the dance studio quietly observing his club’s members. Practice had ended long ago, but no one seemed to want to leave. Instead, there was a small circle of members surrounding the club’s president and vice president as the two battled to some random song Mark couldn’t remember the name of. The energy was great, vivacious and all, but Mark couldn’t deny how tired he was. Today was the last day of midterms for upperclassmen, so the effects of all the coffee Mark consumed earlier had caught up to him tremendously.

 

And while Mark loved his club members, he was not okay with sleeping in front of them. The bastards would probably draw on his face, leave him asleep on the ground, and lock him inside. Mark was not going to risk anything, it was Thursday and there were no classes on Friday. No way were they going to ruin Mark’s weekend.

 

When Mark found the time right, he stood up and gathered his things. He muttered a quiet goodbye and walked out unnoticed. It was just a bit after nine and the chilled air was well invited by Mark. Sitting in the air conditioned studio was great, but it was never better than actually being able to walk outside. At least, not to Mark.

 

Mark lived in a suite in the upperclassmen housing with his best friend, _‘since the womb’_ Jackson. At least, that's how Jackson decided to put it. Mark is older than him, so he still doesn't get it. Also, they official became friends in middle school when Mark decided Jackson wasn't just an annoying neighbor with cute eyes. But whatever, Mark loved Jackson more than ever.

 

Mark's also pretty close with that Jaebum guy crushing on Jackson. Actually... crushing is merely the nice way of putting it, Jaebum was pinning after the younger. Mark noticed, everyone in the suite noticed, except Jackson.

 

Jackson continues to refer to Jaebum how he did when the two first met, as a friend. Mark wonders if Jackson is truly oblivious or if he probably thinks that he's getting the attention he so _rightfully_ deserves.

 

Mark was brought out of his thoughts when he heard soft singing in the distance. He looked around and noticed he was near the small garden that no students seemed to ever populate. Except for this time at least, the singing was definitely coming from there. Mark took a detour from his walk home and quietly entered the garden.

 

As dramatic and cliché as it sounds, as soon as Mark laid eyes on the person signing, all he could see and hear was him. With the help of the lit lamp posts and moonlight, the guy had an angelic light shine over him. Mark walked closer, closing the distance between the two a little bit more than before.

 

All Mark had was access to a side profile of the male, but it was more than enough for him to conclude he was lovestruck. Was this how Jaebum felt when he saw Jackson? Probably. Mark was lost in his thoughts again until he no longer heard the beautiful voice. Fixing his gaze, Mark noticed that the male was facing him with a light blush on his cheeks. They made eye contact and he instantly looked away, clenching to his hand.

 

Mark found it cute.

 

“Hi.” Mark greeted.

 

“...hello.” He replied hesitantly.

 

Mark smirked and walked closer to him. The boy was shocked at the movement and looked at Mark again. Mark concluded that he definitely enjoyed the small reactions. With each step Mark took, he saw the boy’s features more clearly.

 

“You sing really well,” Mark started, “are you a music major?”

 

The boy nodded, “Yes… and thank you…”

 

“Mark,” Mark said tilting his head, so he could see the boy’s face. Midway through Mark’s walk closer, he started looking down to avoid Mark’s eyes. “Mark Tuan.”

 

The boy blushed when they made eye contact again, “Kim Yugyeom.”

\--

Mark started seeing Yugyeom more often after their first encounter. Mark had not noticed that he shared the same Music Theory lecture with the younger. Aside from that class however, he had not seen the younger as often as he wanted to. Yugyeom was a freshman and Mark concluded that because he was a junior he also hadn’t had as much time as he wanted to be with Yugyeom.

 

Getting close to Yugyeom did not seem like an issue to Mark because he noticed that if he ever saw Yugyeom, the younger was either alone or with two other guys, who Mark eventually learned were Youngjae and Bambam. Mark didn’t understand why. Why was Yugyeom alone most of the time? Yugyeom was so confident and cheerful with Youngjae and Bambam, so why didn’t he at least have a girlfriend or something?

 

It’s been a few weeks since then and Mark’s interest in Yugyeom eventually caught the attention of both Bambam and Youngjae... and for some reason, Jackson. Jackson started hanging out with the freshmen and Mark didn’t understand how Jackson had included himself in the trio, which had now become somewhat of a quartet.

 

Well, Jackson is just really social. It’s a quality of Jackson’s that people really like, except Jaebum. But what could Jaebum do? Jackson was an underclassman too, a sophomore. He was more likely to hangout with the freshman than the juniors. Either way, Jaebum wasn’t satisfied, Jackson was still oblivious, and Mark found himself getting looks from Bambam and Youngjae whenever he was caught staring at Yugyeom.

 

Like now, for example, it was lunch time and the six of them were seated just one table away from each other. Mark’s table was filled with a lot more people than Yugyeom’s, but that was fine, the trio was perfectly fine with themself and themself alone.

 

Lunch was going as it normally did, Youngjae and Bambam stealing each others’ food, Yugyeom wrote in his little notebook, and their extended friend’s would be on the other side of the table doing whatever it was they did. Everything was normal, until Yugyeom noticed that Youngjae and Bambam would randomly giggle every now and then. Yugyeom cluelessly asked them what was so funny.

 

“Don’t you realize that Mark hyung is always staring at you?” Youngjae asked leaning against Bambam, which prompted Bambam to his arm around Youngjae.

 

“He is not.” Yugyeom argued, blushing slightly.

 

“So you’re telling me that if you turned your head a few degrees, you wouldn’t make eye contact with him right now?” Bambam asked with an eye roll.

 

Yugyeom nodded, “Then do it.” Bambam smirked. Yugyeom froze as he lifted a fry, “What?” Youngjae pressed Yugyeom too, “I dare you to look over at Mark hyung’s table and see for yourself if he’s looking at you or not.”

 

Yugyeom groaned and dragged his hand over his face before slowly turning his head. Just as Bambam predicted, Yugyeom gasped as he made eye contact with Mark. Despite the commotion that was happening beside the elder, Yugyeom’s attention was focused solely on the elder in front of him, Mark. It was just Mark and Yugyeom.

 

Mark smiled softly and mouthed a small ‘ _hi’_ . Yugyeom’s blush crept to the tips of his ears and he mouthed a small ‘ _hello’_ in return. _‘You look nice’,_ Mark added and Yugyeom couldn’t suppress his embarrassed giggle. Mark chuckled out a _‘you’re so cute’_ and Jackson, Youngjae, and Bambam noticed. They started to coo loudly at the two and Yugyeom instantly looked away covering his face with both hands, hating his life.

\--

It’s been a few months now and Mark and Yugyeom have progressed… very slowly. Literally all they’ve done was exchange numbers and _still_ haven’t talked much. As for touching, would you count the numerous times Yugyeom’s tripped as he walked beside Mark, which caused Mark to reach out for the younger and prevent him from falling, as touching? Jackson didn’t and he constantly reminded the two that. Oddly, it was driving everyone, except Mark and Yugyeom, crazy. The two were content with what makeshift relationship they had now, but that didn’t satisfy everyone else.

 

The clock ticked slowly in Mark’s room, the silence, besides his keys tapping and Mark’s scribbling, was unbearable to Jaebum. “Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Jaebum questioned as he looked up from his screen, temporarily letting his hands relax from the constant typing.

 

Mark looked up from his homework and smirked at the younger, “Why don’t you just ask _him_ out already?”

 

Jaebum groaned and ruffled his hair, “I knew you were going to go there- dude, give me a break, I’m trying!”

 

Mark hummed while also pausing his work temporarily, “You don’t seem to be trying enough since Jackson still calls you his _friend_.”

 

“I swear if you weren’t older than me…” Jaebum growled and Mark raised a brow, “Okay okay, I’ll try harder.” Mark smiled and decided to ignore Jaebum’s mutter of _‘As if buying him all the things he wants isn’t enough’_ . Mark _almost_ felt bad for Jaebum, but this is his consequence for trying to court someone as stupid as Jackson. Also, now Mark wasn’t the one buying Jackson’s crap.

 

The two hand gone back to working for a few more minutes before Jaebum realized, “You didn’t answer my question though.” Thankfully he just finished his essay and closed his laptop, so he could dedicate his full attention to Mark’s answer. Mark just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

Jaebum frowned and put his laptop on the desk, “I get your whole ‘taking it slow’ approach and all, but we’re going to be seniors soon and then we’ll graduate. You need to do something before we leave.”

 

Mark smirked again as he packed up his completed homework, “All the more reason for you to snag my best friend before we _do_ graduate. Listen to your own advice, Jaebumie.” Mark’s phone chimed and he lifted it to read a text. Jaebum complained behind him, but Mark hadn’t noticed. He suddenly stood up and stretched, “Where are you going?” Jaebum asked.

 

“Jackson should be coming back from fencing in a few minutes.” Mark said casually avoiding the question and reached for his phone again. He took it out the charger and replied to the text. Before Jaebum could say something, Mark was out of the room and headed for the door.

\--

Yugyeom fidgeted as he stood in the center of the garden. Bambam had took his phone and texted Mark, asking him to come down to the garden. Bambam told Mark that Yugyeom had something important to tell Mark. Upon discovering this, Yugyeom planned on bailing. Unfortunately, Youngjae put the idea in Yugyeom’s head that if he stood Mark up, Mark would probably stop talking to him. Yugyeom couldn’t have that.

 

So there Yugyeom stood, clenching to his hand again. Just like when Mark had first found him here. Yugyeom felt that his heart was going to burst out of his chest at this rate and needed to find a way to calm his nerves. Truthfully, the only way for him to do that was by singing, so that’s what he did.

 

Mark was pleasantly surprised when he heard Yugyeom singing again. The younger’s back was turned to Mark when he reached the garden, but when Yugyeom finished singing Mark started to clap for him. Yugyeom squeaked at the clapping and turned around to see Mark smiling fondly.

 

Mark walked up to Yugyeom and greeted him as he usually did, “Hi.”

 

Yugyeom’s ears were red again as he replied with a soft, “H-hello.”

 

“How are you, Gyeomie?” The nickname made Yugyeom involuntarily giggle.

 

“I’m okay Hyung,” he started, “I’m sorry for calling you over here, you must have been busy?”

 

Mark shook his head, “It’s fine, I finished my work right before you texted me.” Mark said.

 

Yugyeom nodded and they stood there in silence. When Mark noticed that Yugyeom was most likely not going to do anything else, he decided he might as well make the most of this situation. Mark walked closer to Yugyeom and lifted the younger’s arms to put over his shoulders. Mark placed his hands on Yugyeom’s hips and started to sway right to left.

 

Yugyeom was shocked, but he fell into Mark’s rhythm and soon enough the two were slow dancing to nonexistent music. Mark’s eyes landed on Yugyeom’s. The younger’s natural blush only made Mark fall a lot harder.

 

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you here?” Mark said as they danced.

 

Yugyeom shook his head, “No.” Mark started to twirl the younger causing Yugyeom to laugh.

 

“I thought,” Mark said when they returned to their original position, “ _‘he’s an angel’_ ”. Yugyeom gasped when Mark leaned closer to him, “I thought _‘I want him to be_ my _angel’_ ”. Mark whispered in Yugyeom’s ear.

 

“H-hyung…” Yugyeom’s heart thumped quickly.

 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Mark started, “don’t you have something you want to tell me?” He asked softly. Yugyeom’s hands clenched into tight fists as they halted their movements.

 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom mumbled, bravely looking Mark in the eyes.

 

“Yes?” Mark replied reaching for Yugyeom’s hand, the younger immediately softened his fists.

 

“I… like you, Hyung.” Yugyeom whispered.

 

“I like you too.” Mark grinned. Despite Mark’s answer being obvious, Yugyeom still let out a breath of relief. Mark tilted his chin towards the campus, “Can I take you out on a date, Gyeomie?”

 

Yugyeom’s smile was everything to Mark, “Yes, you can.”

\--

Needless to say, everyone’s eyes were bulging when Mark was sitting at Yugyeom’s lunch table the next day. What was more surprising was that they were comfortably holding hands while stealing each other’s food. The two ignored most of everyone’s questions, mainly Jackson’s, as it wasn’t their business.

Mark and Yugyeom eventually tuned everyone out when they made eye contact and _once again it was just Mark and Yugyeom, no one else._

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was cute ;-; but really i don't see where i was going with this fic, i guess it was meant to be longer.


End file.
